Green dragon
Green dragons are the weakest of the four adult chromatic dragons and the weakest adult dragon that can breathe fire in RuneScape, with a combat level of 63. They mainly attack with magic and a long-ranged dragonbreath attack. If the player is in melee distance, they can also use melee. As with all adult dragons, wielding an Anti-dragon shield or Dragonfire shield, using Protect from Magic, or being under the effects of a Super antifire potion are a must, otherwise they can breathe fire which can deal extremely high damage (1000+). They are also the only one of the four chromatic dragons that don't have an attackable baby form; baby Green dragons are only available as level 99 Summoning pets. They can be found in various locations throughout the Wilderness as well as the Chaos Tunnels. The minimum money made upon one kill is + }}. Killing Green dragons for their bones and hides is one of the oldest methods of money making. A combined inventory of Dragon bones and Green dragonhides is worth approximately * 14 + * 14 round -3}}}}gp. The 1 February 2011 updates, which removed revenants from the Wilderness and brought back player killers, sharply increased green dragonhide prices. Later, they decreased again as botters returned to Runescape. The bones and dragonhides are commonly utilised by players training Prayer and Crafting respectively, creating the demand for these two items. If assigned for a slayer task, Brutal green dragons may take their place. However, this requires the completion of the Barbarian Firemaking training. There is no guarantee that there will be no PKers, and it is up to players to take caution. Locations *'3 Green dragons:' (level 12–15 Wilderness) North of Goblin Village and west of Dark Warriors' Fortress. Note: No longer has safespots. Players in the Wilderness may also attack you, though this is rarely patrolled due to players being able to teleport immediately out. Seldom crowded. *'5 Green dragons:' (level 48–52 Wilderness) South-east of the Lava Maze. This spot may be patrolled by pkers. *'12 Green dragons:' (level 18–24 Wilderness) East of Boneyard. The most popular area to kill green dragons. The chance to get player killed in this area is small to non existent. *Chaos Tunnels (Baby black dragons) making this area somewhat irritating for many players. There are 3 Green dragons in one cave and 4 Green dragons in the other; see the map of the Tunnels in the article for more information. *'5 Green dragons:' Forinthry Dungeon (around level 17–18 Wilderness). They are just beside the Greater demons area. It can be accessed in level 39 or level 22 Wilderness, near the southwest entrance to the Wilderness Volcano. Although it was considered the safest place for Green dragon hunting, there has been a rise in player killers at this area due to its popularity, and the fact players must bypass this area to access the revenants. Warning: If you take the level 39 entrance you may have to pass through revenants and other dangerous monsters in the Dungeon to get to the spot. *'Daemonheim:' On the Abandoned set of floors. These dragons are much more dangerous, as they range from low to very high levels and also do magic attacks, plus long-range firebreath. Strategy Drops 100% drop Armour Weapons Runes/Talismans Charms Herbs Other Rare drop table drops Universal drops Trivia *On 5 July 2010, green dragons received a graphical update with the release of the Love Story quest. *There used to be four different variations of Green dragons; after the above mentioned update, however, there are only three variations of Green dragons. *There is a wallpaper called Return of the Wilderness that was available from 26 January 2011 that has the Green dragon featured on the right hand side of it. *In the Hallowe'en 2011 event the player had to choose a green dragon to represent Death in statue form. *Green dragons are the only chromatic dragons to not have an attackable baby counterpart. * There is a rare breed of green dragons which are quite small. The only known one is Eski. Gallery Green dragon illustration.jpg|Return of the Wilderness. Green dragon 1.png Green dragon 2.png Green dragon 3.png Baby dragon (green) pet.png|Baby green dragon pet. de:Gründrache nl:Green dragon fi:Green dragon Category:Dragon